Currently, a widely-used pixel layout in a display panel is that red, green, blue (RGB) sub-pixels are sequentially arranged or red, green, blue, white (RGBW) sub-pixels are sequentially arranged.
As user's demand on resolution is increasingly high, the resolution of the display panel becomes higher and higher, in other words, the number of pixels in unit area is more and more, and thus it is required that the size of each sub-pixel becomes smaller and smaller. However, due to limitation of the technology, the size of the sub-pixel cannot be infinitely decreased. Thus, it is essential to modify the pixel layout.